<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yandere Drabble Collection by Djill101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489503">Yandere Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djill101/pseuds/Djill101'>Djill101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Bruce Wayne, F/M, Oberyn Martell Lives, Yandere, Yandere Bucky Barnes, dark oberyn martell, yandere avengers, yandere bruce wayne, yandere marvel, yandere oberyn martell, yandere winter soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djill101/pseuds/Djill101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a dump for my random yandere drabbles and headcanons from various fandoms. TW: yandere, kidnapping, implied noncon, abusive relationships</p><p>Please feel free to comment with ideas or inspiration, thank you!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Oberyn Martell &amp; Reader, Oberyn Martell/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yandere Bruce Wayne/Batman Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Wayne X Reader</p><p>You were a very safe person, to say the least. You did the right thing and moved to Gotham to go to school and move in with somebody else. Sure, your roommate liked to eat your food, not clean up after themselves, and have a lot of people over, but you had a place to stay, and it wasn’t like you were planning on staying Gotham forever. Just until you had your education and you could skip town and get a job anywhere else.</p><p>Then you met the infamous billionaire Bruce Wayne. Or rather, he met you. You were so tired from school as well as your part-time job that you weren’t entirely paying attention when you ran into the one and only Bruce Wayne on your way to the gym. Your school liked to play host to their benefactors, spending loads of money on special events. That money could have gone to reducing the cost of tuition rather than the chardonnay at these parties, but that was how it was. You were too tired to care, physically, mentally, and spiritually. The only thing that kept you afloat was the idea of sweet, sweet freedom and a way out of this city. Until you ran right into Bruce Wayne. You were frowning at your phone and a troubling message from your manager when you ran right into the billionaire.</p><p>“Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you okay?” You were the one who had landed on the ground from running into the six-foot bachelor, yet you were the one that was apologizing. You were less concerned about his welfare and more concerned about how much of an idiot you looked like in front of him. “I am so sorry,” You repeated when he didn’t say anything. You had put a hand on his arm but immediately removed it when he looked at it.</p><p>Or tried to remove it. Bruce Wayne had grasped it just when you had pulled it away.</p><p>The billionaire seemed disinclined to let it go. His hands weren’t too warm nor cold. But they were calloused. Undoubtedly it was from some super expensive sport- like spelunking- that his hands were so rough.</p><p>Oh, boy, he wasn’t letting go. You stared at him. Was he going to sue you? “Please don’t sue me. I really don’t have money-”</p><p>He gave you a comical look. “What? Why would I sue you? You’re the one who ended up on the ground? Are <em>you</em> okay?”</p><p>Were you okay? For the most part, no. But that wasn’t really his problem. “I’m okay, thank you for asking. I should go,” You managed to stutter.</p><p>He squeezed your hand for a moment, and something flashed in his eyes- something that looked out of place. It wasn’t sympathy, per se, or pity even- it was anger, but it wasn’t directed at you. Somehow it looked out of place on the billionaire’s beautiful face.</p><p>Then he let go. And you accepted that this was likely going to be the first and last time that you met him.</p><p>You were entirely unaware of the gaze that followed you. Or that this encounter had been planned.</p><p>…</p><p>Soon you were bumping into Bruce Wayne, everywhere, which was weird because he wasn’t there before. You tried to ignore how the billionaire drew stares and conversation from the others at the supermarket that you worked at. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to recognize you, nor did he single you out. It was fine, if not weird, and you didn’t really have the time or energy to think about it.</p><p>Then one night, someone called in sick, and your overworked manager had his daughter’s birthday party to attend, so you volunteered to stay late and to close for him. It wasn’t really a problem. You walked home in the dark plenty of times in your old city. But this was Gotham. And someone was following you.</p><p>Rather than become a statistic, you fought back. It didn’t do you much good. The person had a knife, of course. So much for the mayor’s plan to combat homelessness and crime. You waited for them to plunge it into your torso, squeezing your eyes shut.</p><p>Only the man didn’t get the chance. Instead, you heard a cry of pain. The man’s bone was poking out of his arm, and you gasped, backing up even further as the Batman brutally dealt with him. Even when the man was begging for mercy, he continued to beat him. The man cried out in pain at every expert hit. You stared, unable to move and unable to look away.</p><p>One word came to mind: <em>Monster.</em></p><p>Suddenly, its eyes found you, and you couldn’t scream, too scared. You wished you could meld into the wall behind you as he took a step closer. “You shouldn’t be alone at this time of night.”</p><p>You stared, and manners forced you to close your eyes and say, “Thank you,”</p><p>When you opened up your eyes, it was gone, and you ran over the unconscious man’s body.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day, your coworkers kept texting you during your class. Apparently, your manager had been embezzling money and was fired. That was so weird. He didn’t seem the type to do that at all. You stared at the text as uncertainty swirled in your stomach.</p><p>During the next couple of weeks, you kept having the same nightmare. It was Batman, and he was beating the same man within an inch of his life. His cries made you shout at him to stop, but the thing didn’t stop. It kept beating him and making you watch.</p><p>…</p><p>Bruce Wayne was standing outside of your grocery store, looking confused. “Excuse me, can I borrow your phone? I’ll pay you-”</p><p>You recognized him straight away. “Oh, you don’t need to pay me- here.”</p><p>“Thank you; you have no idea how much I appreciate this.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>He typed in some numbers, and you were almost surprised that he had memorized an actual phone number. But maybe it was someone he had called often. What was he even doing there-?</p><p>“Thank you so much,” He said, after communicating a request into the device. Someone was coming to pick him up. He stopped for a moment before giving your phone back, “Do I know you?”</p><p>You smiled shyly and avoided his gaze, “I don’t think so,” The last thing you wanted was for him to think that you were stalking him.</p><p>“If you’re sure…” His voice trailed off. “Hey, can I get you a ride somewhere?”</p><p>“It’s okay,” You went to take back your phone, but he pulled it out of your reach.</p><p>“No, I insist.” He gave you a million-dollar smile, and a chill went down your spine for some reason when you focused on his mouth.</p><p>“Really, you don’t have to-. I live really close to here-” You tried to make your excuse to get out of there.</p><p>“Then, it won’t waste too much gas,” He cut you off with a smirk. “And it won’t be a problem at all.”</p><p>Your mouth opened and promptly closed when you realized that he wasn’t going to give your phone back until you consent to receive a drive from him.</p><p>A fancy black car pulled up a few seconds later, and Bruce held the door open for you. You hurried especially when you saw some people holding up their phones to take pictures. Once inside, you looked into the front seat and saw that no one was driving.</p><p>Then the air smelt acrid. And you lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yandere Oberyn Martell Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you get when you mix youtube and lots of alcohol? The conclusion that Oberyn Martell is actually terrifying and attractive at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yandere Oberyn Martell</p><p>For Oberyn, it’s a matter of seeing you that draws you to him. Whether you are a servant or of noble blood, he is immediately drawn to you. Sure, he came to King’s Landing for vengeance but with you there, how could he even think of anything but love? His sister would have wanted him to be happy and to let go of hatred and love again. Sorry, Ellaria, but if she disagrees, then she will have to go.</p><p>Regardless of the circumstances, you are his only paramour now. And for the sake of peace, both Tyrion and Tywin are more than happy to let you belong to the Dornish man. Your family is thrilled, even if you are not. For gods’ sake, you had only seen the man in passing. What love could he have for you?</p><p>The answer was ‘too much.’ Oberyn's way of showing affection was a cross between over the top declarations with terrifying implications and having a hand on you or an arm around you all the time. He's also not shy about PDA, even if you are, and will gladly pull you into his lap in front of important people. You would never forget when you tried to rise to bow to Lord Tywin, but Oberyn refused to let you up. Thankfully, he wasn't so crass as to molest you in front of others, but he only just held himself back.</p><p>When Lord Tyrion came to visit, Oberyn had his arms wrapped around you the whole time. He barely let you alone whenever it was just you two, but with anyone else around, you had to be in his line of sight at all times. At some point, as he whispered in your ear that he would simply get rid of anyone who stood between you and his love, fear must have made its way onto your face that the smaller man saw. Lord Tyrion inquired as to whether or not you fully consented to this arrangement in an attempt to talk some sense into the Dornish prince and to help you out. If anyone was on your side and opposed to your relationship, they either kept quiet or turned up dead, so Tyrion was taking a risk here.</p><p>"Of course, she consents. How can you not, my love?" His lips were on your neck, and his arms were squeezing the life out of you. </p><p>There is no way you can disagree with him. You have seen what he was done in the name of love to <s>ensure your cooperation protects</s> you.</p><p>You gave a response that sounded like agreement and his hold loosened. You could breathe again, but you didn't miss the tragic look of pity that Tyrion gave you.</p><p>If you are not in accordance with this marriage, then he will have you watched and ready to be moved at a moment’s notice. Your family will be bought, and you will have no choice but to concede. </p><p>If you agree to this arrangement, he will have your room locked and men posted at your door while only he is allowed to visit you.</p><p>You will be his; even if you run or beg, he won’t let up. He will have you taken back to Dorne. He will continually attempt to persuade you until you give him your consent to love you. And if you don’t, then he will keep you nonetheless. You are his wife, his love, and his paramour. It is you and you alone that keeps the Dornish wrath at bay over the death of his sister.</p><p>The Lannisters are rather invested in your marriage and all but order you to marry the prince. Tywin counts one less enemy by assisting Oberyn to buy your family status and wealth if you are poor. If you are already of noble birth and engaged, then whoever needs to be bought or killed to ensure your relationship's success is taken care of. It is not that Dorne lacks in money, but their influence can only carry so far. With the Lannister backing, your family can be properly integrated into the nobility of Westeros, or your family can be appeased with the political power that Tywin's support can provide if they are already nobles. </p><p>Tywin will ensure that your family benefits from your ability to keep Oberyn out of King’s Landing and off of the Lannisters’ backs, but he stresses you must do your part. He would give you more of a threat; however, the Red Viper's gaze made even the staunch older man's tongue heavy. Oberyn, more or less, suggests that your happiness will ensure the happiness of the Lannisters, and your unhappiness would be their greatest downfall. That makes a cold sweat break out on your back, and you caught the fierce stare of the formidable Lannister patriarch. </p><p>Back in Dorne, the ruling prince Doran can only offer you a sympathetic stare when his brother isn't looking. Your presence appeasers his volatile brother and makes his life easier when it comes to avoiding a costly war, so Doran will provide you with as much comfort as he can for you to withstand your ordeal. Much to your relief or perhaps your detriment to escaping, the daughters of Oberyn are all loyal to their father and act as extensions of his will when it comes to your protection and containment. At first, you didn't think that they would like you at all and demand to know what spell you put onto their father. However, the girls are delighted with you and scarily enough, seem to share a bit of the same obsession of their father.</p><p>Oberyn won’t ever hurt you for your love, but he has a sadistic and paranoid side that will threaten anyone you grow close to that isn’t him. The first time you saw him stab a serving boy straight through the hand, you realized that while he wouldn’t hurt you, he would hurt anybody around you. You screamed and begged, but he merely wondered why you were talking to him in the first place. If he catches someone trying to help you escape, he will calmly kill them in front of you while asking why you're not in your room, as if you had gotten lost or something. </p><p>He’s a delusional yandere, to the point that any objection or insult from you, he marks up to pre-wedding jitters or just playing hard to get. Whether or not you offer your body to him, he still loves you all the same and is happy to live a lie in your presence.</p><p>Anyone who tries to help you get away from him will be disposed of in a tremendously painful way. He is still an extremely jealous and possessive man despite his claims to not be for all of his love and respect for you. These traits only get worse the longer you deny him your affection, physical or emotional. He won’t allow himself to whither away due to a lack of reciprocation on your part. He'll just influence your cooperation by making it so that you receive no love or attention but his. For better or for worse, you become one of the most powerful people in Dorne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Y!OberynMartell Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation based on my headcanons in the previous chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: <br/>mentions of maiming. <br/>psychological abuse, unhealthy relationships</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My lady, your husband terrifies everyone.”</p><p><br/>You looked around. “Be wary of who you say that around.”</p><p><br/>“Everyone knows that he’s an absolute freak when it comes to you-”</p><p><br/>“You need to stop talking, my lord. I do not appreciate you calling my husband a freak, do you understand?” He was a total freak, but you weren’t about to agree with this guy and have said freak unleash his wrath on you. Certainly, he would have never hit you or starve you or anything like that. But he did isolate you, depending on your behaviour. His punishments were long, drawn-out days of boredom spent in solitude. Sometimes it was in your room; other times, it was in a completely different palace. By the time he would come back, you were so grateful to see him. </p><p><br/>The man just shook his head.</p><p><br/>No, he needed to understand. You took a step forward. “Speak ill of my husband again, and you may find yourself unable to speak ever again. Do you understand?” </p><p><br/>He scowled. It looked like he was going to say something rude but then stopped himself.</p><p><br/>You didn’t have to look to know that he caught sight of one of your husband’s servants.</p><p><br/>He bowed and left.<br/>.<br/>Oberyn was smiling at you when you saw him next. “My love, my beautiful, faithful love.”</p><p><br/>Your stomach plunged. Was that sarcasm? “If I upset you, I didn’t mean to, my lord-”</p><p><br/>His smile fell. “How many times must I tell you not to call my ‘lord’?”</p><p><br/>Trying to call him a pet name made you want to cringe, so you tried to train yourself just to say his name, but then he made some creepy comment about how beautiful his name sounded when you said it and how he wanted to hear more of it. </p><p>“What is this about upsetting me? And if you have, we will talk it over.” He assured you as his hands travelled down your arms to your wrists. “Come, let’s lay down.”</p><p>You conceded to his requests to lay down with him since he had proved a man of his word when it came to not pressuring you into intimacy. “As you wish,”</p><p><br/>In his arms, you went back to the old habit of counting the patterns etched into the ceilings. You wondered if they were up there for this very reason. Would reluctant spouses direct their gazes to the ceilings as a way to distract themselves from their reality? Your brow furrowed. </p><p><br/>“Now, about that man.”</p><p><br/>Speaking of reality, you trained your expression to be calm. “What man? The one in the courtyard?” It was better to clarify when it came to Oberyn. </p><p><br/>He appreciated your bluntness. “Yes, the one that you so valiantly defended me from, you even threatened him, I heard.”</p><p><br/>“Was I out of line? I don’t have any physical prowess to do good with those types of threats-” It wasn’t a threat. It was a warning. You didn’t want to have any more blood on your hands. </p><p><br/>He laughed again, and your stomach flipped. Sometimes there was something oddly flattering about having a man so powerful devoted to you. Everyone knew he was way out of your league, and yet- “I would kill anyone you ask me to.” He declared without losing his smile. “You need only say the word.”</p><p><br/>“I will remember that. How are you feeling, Oberyn?” It was good to try to think of others and less of yourself- your grandmother had suggested that when you came to her for help. </p><p><br/>He grinned and leaned down to kiss your forehead. “I feel like I am the luckiest man in the world. I never want these moments to end.”</p><p><br/>You certainly did, but it wasn’t like you could communicate that. Still, “I’m, um, glad that you’re happy.” </p><p><br/>Sometimes even you hiccupped when placating him.</p><p> <br/>But, as you cringed, awaiting some sort of retribution, Oberyn merely pulled your hair out of your face. He spoke softly, “I despise how violent you must think I am.” His eyes got a faraway look, and he almost appeared to be troubled.</p><p><br/>Ah, here comes the manipulation. You were getting better at spotting it. </p><p><br/>You could talk your way out of this one. “That’s not fair, I know. We have had entirely different upbringings. If I had half of the challenges you did, I would not be so inept and in need of protection. I appreciate what you do for me, and I am aware of how vulnerable I am.” Around you, specifically. </p><p><br/>He smiled again, and he almost looked proud. “You are so wonderful, my love. You have come so far since you got here.”</p><p><br/>Defiance bubbled to the surface, and you swallowed it down. Rather than commenting on how you prefer to have the option to leave your quarters, hence the good behaviour, you decided not to mess with a good thing. “Well, I am just happy that I can rely on you for protection, my lord.” You weren’t sure if you hated him or not. </p><p><br/>He never hurt you or tried to force himself on you. A lot of women could not say that of their partners. And was being with him so unlike being in an arranged marriage? You bit your lip. </p><p><br/>But then again- </p><p><br/>“Um, Oberyn?”You looked over at him and found him staring at you.</p><p> <br/>“Yes, my love?” The lovesick expression was profoundly unsettling. </p><p><br/>“D-Don’t do anything to that man- I don’t like bloodshed, and I don’t want anyone dying or being maimed because of me-”</p><p><br/>The Dornish prince laughed and silenced your objections with a kiss. You grimaced and tried to respond to his affections.</p><p> <br/>“You are too pure.” He looked at you with such devoted eyes that it made your heart jump, and something like hope began to bloom in your chest.</p><p><br/>Maybe there was some way you could learn to love him.</p><p><br/>Maybe you could change him. </p><p><br/>Maybe this behaviour really was a result of his upbringing and wasn’t his fault at all.</p><p><br/>Maybe with enough love and patience, you could change him- </p><p><br/>“I’ve already had his tongue carved out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yandere Bucky Barnes x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You feel like you are not even close to being good enough for the likes of Bucky Barnes. And you feel like he only wants to be around you because you helped out with his recovery a lot, and the only reason he keeps you around is out of obligation. </p><p>TW: minor physical abuse, mental and emotional manipulation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know he can do better. </p><p>And yet, here you are, running your hands through his hair as he sleeps with his head in your lap. You heaved a sigh and wondered when he would start dating anytime soon. </p><p>“s’matter, doll?” He asked, opening his eyes.</p><p>“Nothing,” You gave him a quick smile. </p><p>He frowned and grabbed your wrist, “Tell me. What’s up?”</p><p>“It’s nothing. You know how I like to think too much and too hard into things and how I make mountains out of molehills.”</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” His eyes narrowed, and you felt a chill at the idea of him finding out how insincere and borderline unhealthy you thought his affections were. </p><p>“It’s not a big deal. I was just- I don’t want to hold you back.” </p><p>You tried pulling your wrist back, but his grip didn’t budge as his eyebrows furrowed. Bucky said tightening his grip ever so slightly, “How could you ever hold me back? You’re the reason I’m even here.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not the entire reason: you’re the one doing the hard work here. You see, the thing is I don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything. And you have to be around me to, uh, pay me back or something. I don’t know- it’s dumb. Please forget I said anything.”</p><p>His grip got tighter, painfully so, and you winced. “Shit! Sorry,” He quickly let go and performed an impressive sit-up. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” He grasped your arm gently to look at your wrist to assess the damage.</p><p>“It’s okay! It didn’t actually hurt that much; I was just more surprised.” You lied as your suspicions of him having grown a bit of an unhealthy attachment to you grew. It wasn’t his fault, though. </p><p>His eyes went to your face, and he gave you a sad, almost longing look. He always had that expression when he was reminded of his extraordinary strength and reflexes, and the cost that came with them.  </p><p>“It’s okay,” You tried to soothe him, but his eyes still held that tired self-hatred. It broke your heart, and you felt terrible. </p><p>“It’s not. I still have a long way to go.” He sighed and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into his lap like you weighed nothing and resting his head on your shoulder. You let him use you like a teddy bear when he had particularly rough days. </p><p>Your wrist throbbed as you patted his arm around you awkwardly, and he propped his chin up onto your shoulder. </p><p>His breath hitting your ear made you shiver. “You changed my life; I don’t know what would have happened to me if you hadn’t come along.” Bucky only wished he didn’t have to hurt you to get you to stop talking about leaving him.</p><p>You grimaced at the confession but kept quiet, not wanting to upset the peaceful atmosphere yet again. </p><p>As he nuzzled back into your warmth, you missed the haunted eyes turn cold as he thought of you eventually seeing through his manipulations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>